


The Same Thing

by Sammy1983Moose



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy1983Moose/pseuds/Sammy1983Moose
Summary: It’s a marriage proposal 🤷🏻♀️ What more could I say? Also please don’t come for me about the title, I know it sucks lmao





	The Same Thing

The setting of the sun brought the sound of crickets, surrounding the two young men laid out on a blanket in the bed of an old Ford pickup truck. 

Will could hear the heartbeat under his right ear, head nestled under Mikes chin and body curled up in the mans arms. They were so incredibly young, with their entire lives ahead of them. At the age of 20, however, Will already knew the answer to the question Mike had whispered out only moments ago. 

“Yes..”

“Yeah..?” He could practically hear the smile on Mikes face, felt those arms hold him tighter. Will’s eyes were closed, but he could still see every shining star in the sky above them. 

“Yes,” Will repeated again, a small smile teasing at the corners of his lips, head turning to bury his face into Mikes chest. “I just.. wish we could do it for real..”

“It’ll be real to /us/. To our friends, our families. I don’t need a document to call you my husband.”

Husband. The word settled inside Wills chest, igniting something inside that burned warm and tender. 

“You’re right..” he replied, fingers curling into Mikes t-shirt. “You usually are.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” Mike chuckled, and it sounded like home against Wills ear. 

“Mm, you’re right. That’s okay, though, I’ll still marry you,” Will teased gently, making Mike laugh again. 

“Thank you, Will..”

“Hm? For what..?”

“Making me the happiest, luckiest man to ever live.”

Will couldn’t stop himself from leaning up and kissing his boyfriends- no, his /fiancés / lips, legs stretching out to tangle with Mikes. “I was gonna say the same thing..” he whispered, smiling lovingly before leaning in once again.


End file.
